Chosen
by BrookePeytonHaley
Summary: Dean and Haley will have to do everything in their power to keep their son from ending the world. But when it's destiny. They might not be able to stop it.  Better summary on first page
1. Summary

**Summary**

The dark forces of the world, wanted one child. One child bonded with what they called 'special' blood. That blood was a combination of 3 particular families. And the first born child born with this combination will be the chosen one. The one they wanted leading them. The one to win the fight of good versus evil. How could one kid do such a thing? No other than James Johnathan Lucas Winchester. The first born child mixed with Campbell, James, and Winchester blood. And to top it off, demon blood. A boy with power greater than he will ever know and a destiny he would not be able to change.

Dean and Haley are the parents of this beautiful boy. Both who were put together (Like Mary and John). (Originally meant to be Sam and Haley.) So they would create this important human being. Both who were hunters, Haley, however is no longer since she chose to be a stay at home mother. As Dean and Sam still fight against evil. But when the evil is within his own son he will only have a few choices to stop it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This story is going to be dark. Really dark. This part is short and kind of dumb I know. But it will get better, I hope. As I stated above this kid is important and special. I know I'm not the strongest writer, but I still hope you lovelies enjoy this anyways.

Something isn't right

_I don't buy the thing you said_

_You hit the nail and not the head_

_Tried to chain me to the floor_

_Took the handle from the door_

"Daddy!" Jamie shouted as Dean walked though the door.

"Hey little man." Dean kneed down and grabbed up his son. "How's my little man?"

"Momma let me get a bunny!" Jamie squealed. "His name is Chester! Do you want to see him, daddy?"

Dean let his son down, "Sure, go get him."

Jamie's little body took off in the other direction. Bringing a smile to Dean's face.

"Fast like his daddy. Isn't he?"

Dean turned to see his beautiful wife, leaning against the wall. Haley smiles and walks towards her beat up husband. "Hey baby, welcome home." She kisses him gently on the lips. Than places a hand on his scratch up face. "Are you in pain?"

Dean stared into her beautiful drown eyes. "Not anymore." He kisses her a bit more roughly than she kissed him.

Haley pulled away, her hand went from a gentle touch to grabbing his chin, "Good." She dropped her hand from his face, to his chest. She inhales his scent. "God, I missed you Dean Winchester." She leaned into him, wrapped her arms around him, and held on tight.

"I missed you too Haley James." He said, wrapping his arms around her and holding just as tight.

Haley tried to keep a positive mind. He was home, in one piece. Maybe beat up a little, but in one piece. She wanted to keep her mind on the here and now. But she knew in a few days, he will be leaving again. She really missed being on the road with him and Sam. And God knew, if she didn't have Jamie, if she didn't put being a good mother above everything. She would be.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jamie squealed, running towards them, a black and white bunny press up against his little chest. As he got closer, Haley could see he was covered in something.

"Oh my God!" Haley bend down, and grabbed onto either side of her son's shoulder. A dead bunny laid in her son's blooded cover arms. The bunny soaked in it's own blood as well as her son. "What happened? What did you do?" Haley's eyes left the blood soaked bunny to her son's face. Her heart picked up faster when she seen the color of his eyes.

_Won't you look me in the eye?_

_Start by admitting now_

_Something isn't right_

_Something isn't right_

The coal black eyes, she has seen many times before. But never has she seen them on her son. And Never has she wanted too. Haley stood up and stumbled backwards.

"What's wrong momma?" Jamie sweet little voice question.

Haley looked to Dean, who was no longer there. Her eyes searched everywhere for him. But he was no where in sight.

"Momma!"

Haley looked back at her son. His voice changed, it was deeper and scarier. She continued to stumbled back, as Jamie walked towards her. "Momma? Why are you moving away from me? Am I scaring you, momma?"

Haley felt herself stop as her back came against the wall. Jamie continue coming towards her. She closed her eyes tight, and when they opened, she was in her bed. The darkness of the night covered her room. She moved her hand across Dean's side of the bed. But stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something wet. Her heart picked up again, as she slowly pulled the blanket back. A blood soak stain covered Dean's side of the bed. A black and white bunny laying dead in the center of the mess. She let out a scream as she moved to get off the bed, resulting in her falling off the bed.

_Cover up, when expose you ought to_

_Wise up to the things they taught you_

_Cover up, it's an allied slaughter_

_Pucker up, it's a friendly torture_

Her eyes flung open, her heart beating fast and her breathing uneven. She was laying in her bed. The morning sun brighten the whole room. She quickly pulled back the blanket, but nothing was there. Haley never felt so uneasy as she was at that moment. Her heart was beating fast, she felt like she could throw up. The fourth night in a row she had a dream about dead animals and black eyes. She really didn't know how much longer she could handle it.

"Momma! Momma!" Jamie ran into her bedroom."Daddy's coming home! Daddy's coming home!" His little body tried to jump onto the bed, but he couldn't seem to get up there.

Haley laughed at her son's effort. He was so adorable, she couldn't help but too. She reached down and pulled him up.

"Momma! Daddy's coming home!" He repeated, as he stood up and began jumping up and down.

Haley grabbed onto her son and pulled him into a tight hug. "Is he? I completely forgot." She joked with him.

"Yea!" Jamie shouted in such excitement.

Jamie pulled back to look at his momma, "Do you think he missed us momma?" His voice changed, sadness creeped into it. Almost like he believed it was possible for Dean to forget about them.

Haley stared at her son. Her son, the spiting image of Dean. She looked into his beautiful green eyes, "I'm positive he missed us. Just as much as we missed him."

Jamie's excitement came back. A sweet smile came across his face.

Haley pulled him into a tight hug for a few minutes more. Than pulled him back. "Did you feed Chester?"

"No."

Haley pulled him up and set him on the floor, "Than you better go do that."

"Okay momma." Jamie agreed and ran out of his mother's room.

Haley got up and went to the mirror, her eyes looked blood shot. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. She really hoped these nightmares go away soon.

Something isn't right

There must be something wrong

Because I ain't felt like this

Felt like this before

"Daddy!" Jamie shouted as Dean walked though the door.

"Hey little man." Dean kneed down and grabbed up his son. "How's my little man?"

"Momma let me get a bunny!" Jamie squealed. "His name is Chester! Do you want to see him, daddy?"

Dean let his son down, "Sure, go get him."

Jamie's little body took off in the other direction. Bringing a smile to Dean's face.

Dean turned to see his beautiful wife."Hey Beautiful."

Haley smiles and walks towards her husband. "Welcome home." She kisses him gently on the lips. "Where's Sam?"

"Brooke's." He said, wrapping his arms around her and holding on tight. "You let Jamie get a bunny?" Dean asked, humor covered his voice.

"Yea, he wanted one." Haley softly said, as she pulled away from him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jamie squealed, running towards them, a black and white bunny press up against his little chest. Haley felt her heart pick up. She stared at Jamie. But when he was closer she realized there was no reason to. The bunny was fine. There was no blood. No black eyes, everything was fine.

Jamie ran into his dad's arms, "Daddy, this is Chester."

Haley smiled as the two most important man in her life reunited. But there was something that kept her uneasy. Something wasn't right. And she wasn't sure, if she wanted to know what it was.

_Do you deny all the goodness in everything?_

_Can you describe all the wonder in me?_

Song: Something isn't right

Artist: Matthew Herbert

**Also:** I will be bringing in one of OTH's most hated characters in the next chapter. I will try my hardest to make this better. I'm sorry, for how suckest this is. But I will try to make it better! I just really hope you guys like this story.


End file.
